


Naughty

by GretaDietrich



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaDietrich/pseuds/GretaDietrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is romantically involved with the beautiful Inquisitor Gwynnia Lavellan. But what he doesn't know is that she's secretly a lesbian. She hadn't found it out until she met Leliana and Morrigan, who sparked passion in her for women. However, she's been with Cullen so many times that eventually its started to work for her. Many pleasures will come from this arrangement. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This is with my OFC Gwynnia Lavellan. This has lesbian, straight, and threesomes in it, and lots of sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. I will also try to add actual plot.

Gwynnia Lavellan walked swiftly on the ramparts of Skyhold. The elf woman was on her way to see her lover, Cullen Rutherford. She loved him, of course, but lately it just hadn't been feeling right as it used to when he fucked her. Oddly enough, the women in Skyhold, specifically Morrigan and Leliana, felt more right when she looked at them. 

It couldn't be denied that Gwynnia was a very beautiful woman, however. She had a slim body with almost unelflike curves, quite large breasts that were constantly spilling out of her shirts to her annoyance and embarrassment, and long, wonderful dark brown hair that fell in waves past her chest. Her face was small, and rather well formed, with it's straight nose, full lips, big bottomless blue eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. 

The elf was taken from her thoughts as she entered her lover's chambers. “Good afternoon, Gwynn.” Cullen's voice, husky and raw with lust sounded quietly across the room. Gwynnia squeaked and blushed softly as she saw the Commander. The young man was sitting on their bed, which lately she hadn't shared. He was completely naked, and already hard and ready for her, his arousal apparent in his darkened eyes and slightly quick breathing. Her eyes strayed to his rigid cock, which one of his hands was wrapped around, his fingers languidly stroking the engorged organ. She was almost worried that she'd have to fuck him now, which was strange, since she usually was positively jumping up and down for him. 

“Want to strip, love?” He asked, his eyes raking down her body, which made her want to cover herself instinctually, though usually she relished the sight of the Commander taking in her lush body. Though, she wasn't going to refuse. The Inquisitor slowly started to strip for the young man, her body was very pale, her skin smooth and inviting. She could see Cullen practically salivating as she dropped her clothing from her nude body. 

His cock also seemed to have grown from the time she'd been clothed to now, as well. His eyes traveled over her creamy neck, then her naked breasts, then down her flat stomach to her pussy, which he was aching to taste and fuck, though he had planned just to jerk off today. 

Gwynnia merely stood there as she watched Cullen's hand start to stroke his cock, then begin to pump up and down. Slick sounds began to rise from the skin as pre-cum started to well at the tip of Cullen's cock, pearling in salty, clear drops, then sliding down the sides of his cock as more was produced. “Mm, you love watching me jerk to you, don't you?” He asked her as his hand started to work more vigorously over his hard cock. Gwynnia didn't answer, since she felt herself begin to get wet, her pussy clenching lightly as fluids began to leak down the sides of her thighs. Though, they weren't from Cullen, but he'd assume they were. She was thinking of some other things, but she'd never tell him what. 

Moans began to escape Cullen's lips as his hand squeezed and rubbed his cock, the hard length beginning to throb softly, even more with every stroke as he rubbed the head, his thumb teasing the slit. “Come here, Gwynn.” He groaned, his voice almost breaking. Gwynnia walked forward, cool as a cat. She felt his hands softly rub at her clit, and then delve into the pink folds of her pussy, the fingers coming back out glistening and smelling of her as he rubbed the arousal through the hairs of her pussy and over her clit, which was now huge and glistening. Cullen's hand had still been jerking himself through this, and she watched his cock throb and twitch, his body starting to writhe as his orgasm built down low in his abdomen. Suddenly, Cullen groaned loudly, his cock pulsed hard, and then huge ropes of thick, white, hot, creamy cum were splattering all over her, his cock still twitching as cum spurted from his tip. 

Gwynnia blinked softly, not confused, but not turned on either. Cullen licked his hand that wasn't covered in cum, and softly began to wipe his release off of her body, though she still smelled of it. “You look so hot like this, wet and covered in cum.” He whispered as he cleaned her up, which made her blush slightly. “Careful, Commander, you'll get yourself hard again.” Her quick tongue got the best of her, and she smirked softly at the Commander. 

“Don't have to ask me twice.” Cullen smirked as his cock began to grow again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave comments down below. I love you all <3 Please comment if you want more!


End file.
